There is a need for better gear for law enforcement. The convenience, weight, security, stability, longevity, flexibility, and versatility are some of the factors that can be improved for the operation of the law enforcement officers, which are mission critical.
Duty Belts, as they are known in the industry, have been available for some time. The most common configuration is the following: The user has an inner belt (also known as a trouser belt) that is threaded through the belt loops of the user's pants (FIG. 1). Commonly, these do not incorporate a buckle in order to keep the profile as thin as possible. They also usually have one half of a Velcro assembly on the outward facing surface. Outside of the inner belt is the duty belt (also known as a Sam Brown belt by US law enforcement) itself (FIG. 2). This is a wider belt (typically 2″ or 2.25″ wide) and lies across the inner belt outboard of the pant belt loops. The duty belt is secured to the user by means of the other half of the Velcro assembly facing inwards toward the inner belt.
Sometimes, supplemental mechanical straps, known as “keepers”, are used that wrap around both inner and duty belts to ensure that they are firmly attached to one another (FIG. 3). Still on other belts, there is no Velcro used at all between the inner and the duty belt. The keepers are the sole retention mechanism between the two belts in that configuration.